I Think I May Be Falling For You
by Green-Eyed-Rose
Summary: All Wally wanted was a snack. Instead he finds Artemis crying in her sleep on the couch. Cute Spitfire moment. Two parts.
1. Wally

_3:37 AM_

Wally woke with a start. Confused, he looked around the room, not knowing where he was. Then it hit him; he was in his bedroom at the cave. He had crashed their after a particularly nasty mission with the rest of the team.

He decided he wasn't tired, but he was, in fact, starving and threw the blankets off of himself. He pulled on a random t-shirt from the floor and went to the kitchen.

Wally smiled happily to himself when he discovered all the leftovers in the fridge. There was pizza, mac-n-cheese, chicken, pasta, and quesadillas. Many of his favorites.

He was already half way through the pizza when he heard a noise. He put everything down and listened hard. He heard it again. It sounded like someone was crying.

He quietly made his way to the living room where he heard the noise. As he got closer, he also heard the sound of the tv.

The sound on the tv was turned almost completely down and it was on the food channel. Wally's stomach growled as the lady on the television frosted a cupcake. Tearing his eyes away from the glorious food, he saw Artemis curled up on the couch. Tears streamed down her face as she slept.

Wally had no idea what to do, he had never even seen Artemis hurt by anything, let alone cry. He was torn by snapping a picture or by waking her up and comforting her. He couldn't help it, she just looked so beautiful when she was asleep, even if she was crying.

_Get it together, Wally. You don't like her._

But the thing was, he was starting to think he did. Lately, he'd been noticing more and more things about her.

Like the way her long blonde hair swayed in the wind, or how she always cocked her hip out to the side, putting one hand on it whenever they fought. Or the way her grey eyes sparkled on those rare occasions she laughed at one of his jokes. Or even the way her voice sounded when she corrected him or called him "Kid Mouth".

He didn't want to, but he was falling for her. Hard.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and saw she wasn't crying anymore. He wondered what she had been dreaming about. He sighed and slowly walked over to her.

Wally hesitated, but then scooped her up into his arms. She was surprisingly really light. He carried her to her room and set her down in her bed, covering her up in the blankets.

He swiped away the last lingering tear on her face and started to walk away.

"Wally?" she croaked. "What the heck are you doing in my room?"

_Crap. _He was busted.

"I-I- I was just… um, I was just… You fell asleep on the couch and looked cold so I brought you back here. Sorry," he said not turning around to look at her.

He heard her yawn and shift in her bed. "Don't be," she said tiredly.

He let out the air he had been holding in, waiting for her to explode with anger.

Wally was just about to leave when Artemis stopped him again. "Hey, Wally?"

"Yeah?" he turned around to look at her now. She was curled up with the blankets pulled practically over her head and her eyes drooping with tiredness.

"Thanks."

* * *

The next morning was the same. They bickered and jabbed at each other just like always, but Wally swore he saw something different in her eyes. And maybe, just maybe, she was falling for him too.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought please :)**


	2. Artemis

**Artemis' perspective. (the italicized words are her dream, but also somewhat of a flashback.) **

12:14 AM

It was late, but Artemis couldn't sleep. She quietly made her way to the living room, careful not to wake any of her teammates. It had been a long day for all of them.

They had a nasty run in with Sportsmaster and Cheshire. None of the members of the team knew that she was related to both of them and Artemis wanted to keep it that way.

Tired of thinking about her scumbag father and messed up sister, she sat down on the couch and turned on the television. Flipping through the channels she found nothing interesting, but finally settled on cooking show.

She made sure the sound was turned down low, it wasn't like she was really watching it anyway. Curling up on the sofa, she was finally starting to feel tired. Before she knew it, sleep over came her.

* * *

_Artemis was younger, smaller, more innocent looking. She stood in the middle of the woods with her father and sister. She watched in fascination as her father showed Jade how to use a sword. He showed her how to slice, jab, and stab through the air._

_"Now be real quiet, girls," he said. After a few minutes a rabbit came into few. He silently pointed to it and Jade attacked. Artemis gasped as Jade proudly smiled at her father. She had killed it. Lawrence Crock ruffled Jade's hair. _

_"Well done," he said. Jade smiled wider at his compliment. _

_He handed Artemis a bow and an arrow. "You're turn." All of a sudden a deer popped out of nowhere._

_"Now, Artemis!" he whispered in her ear. _

_"I can't," she whispered. _

_"What was that?" he asked._

_"I won't," she said louder. _

_"Excuse me? Did you just refuse?" He started to get angry with his youngest daughter. The deer scurried off. _

_"Now look what you've done!" he yelled. Artemis flinched. He snatched the bow away and got right up in her face._

_"You are a disgrace," her father snarled. "And you will learn to kill." _

_"No I won't!" she screamed at him as she started to cry. He pulled his hand back and just when be was about to hit her-_

* * *

She woke up in her bed and caught a red headed boy tiptoeing out of her room.

"Wally?" she said, her voice thick with sleep. "What the heck are you doing in my room?"

"I-I- I was just… um, I was just… You fell asleep on the couch and looked cold so I brought you back here. Sorry," he stuttered. His face was probably as red as his hair, but he wasn't facing her.

She yawned and shifted to be more comfortable. "Don't be," she said tiredly.

She heard him breath out loudly.

Wally was just about to leave when she stopped him again. "Hey, Wally?"

"Yeah?" he turned around to look at her now.

"Thanks." And she meant it.

* * *

When he left, she noticed herself staring at the exact spot he had been. She shook her head and wiped her face. She realised she must have been crying in her sleep.

Wally must've seen it. How embarrassing. He was never going to let her live this one down. She would get him back for it.

Though it was sweet of him to carry her back.

* * *

The next morning, Artemis was utterly surprised when Wally didn't mention their late night adventure at all. Maybe there was something different about him, but she couldn't help herself from sneaking glances at him every so often.

She was starting to notice all the little things about him, like how his hair was always a bit messy and never perfect. Or how he had so many freckles to count that it was almost cute. Or maybe how his green eyes sparkled whenever someone mentioned food.

Maybe there was something wrong with her, but she had to admit, she might be falling for him. And a little part deep inside of her hoped that maybe he was falling for her too.


End file.
